blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Licorice
Licorice (リコリス, Rikorisu) is the fourth member of the MANGAloids released on May 28, 2012. She is also the first member to have a genderbend voice names Linden D. Evans. She is a main character in numerous UTAU related mangas by her master. Attributes 'Appearance' Licorice has silky, black hair and brown eyes, a trait she shares with her sister, Aliciane. She has tan skin but not as dark. Her outfits consist of her signature color red and black (and perhaps white) in most of her videos. 'Personality and Interest' Licorice is a tsundere in almost everywhere she goes and is very demanding. Like her voice provider, she has a hidden liking for soft, cute things which confuses a lot of people around her except for Linden, Aliciane and Rie. She also has a sweet tooth for sweets and pastries to the point of inspecting if there is a cake in the refrigerator of the house. Relationships Linden D. Evans Licorice is Linden's cousin in her father's side, note the middle initial. They have a strong family bond along with Aliciané treating each other as brothers and sisters instead of mere cousins. Linden is one of the many people who Licorice can easily talk to and can show her deredere personality. Despite their lineage, Linden seems to like Licorice that is beyond that of cousins and friends, this made Licorice scared and confused at the same time. Because of their close relationship, Licorice chose him to be her primary duet partner in some songs despite having multiple partners. Aliciané (Delaine) Mytho Arlens Rie Miene Artemis von Crux Christine Gale Lucian Proema Lyle Tomaso Ryan Moriyama Being born in the same country, Licorice and Ryan aren't particularly close and she only knows him through his songs and being one of the competitors for being the number one shota in the whole UTAU and Vocaloid fanbase. It was revealed that Licorice is a fan of Ryan because she cried in happiness when he became one of her watchers in her deviantART account. Ameshita NOVEMBER Ameshita and Licorice are internet buddies and duet partners Appearances Licorice is very important to Len and she is generally used as a model of some major/supporting/minor characters in some of her selected works despite being an UTAU herself. Her appearance may somewhat look the same but Len modified her looks a little and personality since Licorice is a tsundere. She portrayed as: *'Princess Choir/Aina Moore/Dance' - Take the Beat Trilogy (appearing in two stories as a major and minor character) *'Melissa Fernandez' - Guardian SxE (as one of the main characters) *'Diana Holligshead '- Drowning in Blues (as a main character) *'Kaori and Kaoru Onohara' - Household Conflicts (as a major/supporting character) She appears in UTAU stories such as Three Sides of a Prism, As Years Passed By..., Just the Way You Are, Black Locks, and Guardian Angel. Trivia *Licorice's name was taken by the character who has the same name as hers in Snafu-Comic's Sugar Bits. *Her appearance wasn't expected to look like Lacie from Pandora Hearts. Category:Extras Category:Tsundere Category:Older sibling-figure Category:Virgo Category:UTAU